One Chance
by crazymillychan
Summary: Me intimidas, me haces sentir inseguro. Eres tan persistente, tan jodidamente abrumador, tan consiente de tus sentimientos. Miyagi POV's Junjou Terrorist Miyagi x Shinobu


**One****Chance**

**Fandom: Junjou ****Terrorist**

**By.-Crazymilychan**

Inhalo profundamente mi cigarrillo dejando que mi vista vague por la habitación sin posarse en algún punto fijo.

Un sentimiento completamente extraño me invade, me hace temer y te odio por ser el causante de esto.

Antes de que llegaras a mi vida todo iba tan bien, libros, cigarrillos, unas cuantas tazas de café, nada era más necesario para obtener el cuadro perfecto.

Te odio Shinobu. Te odio por hacer mi mundo imperfecto.

Te odio porque no puedo evitar sentirme atraído. Te odio solo por el hecho de considerar quererte. Te odio solo por que existe una mínima posibilidad de que ya haya comenzado a hacerlo.

Me intimidas, me haces sentir inseguro. Eres tan persistente, tan jodidamente abrumador, tan consiente de tus sentimientos.

Y eso me molesta. Me hace odiarme a mi mismo.

Porque se que a pesar de que diga que te odio se que es otro sentimiento el que se aloja dentro.

Llegas, tambaleas mi mundo, escandalizas mi quietud, creas la situación perfecta, atentas contra mi estabilidad, inflinges daño, me la recuerdas a ella.

El dolor de perderla, la dulce agonía de amarla. Haces que se repita una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza el porque no debo amarte, la razón por la cual no debo desearte, tocarte, mas sin embargo no puedo, no debo.

Ya no quiero hacerlo.

Porque hace algunas horas probé tus labios y me supe completamente perdido.

Quede prendado del aroma de tu piel, del sabor de tus lágrimas, fui hechizado por esa visión tan erótica de tu rostro al momento justo en llegar al orgasmo, como tus mejillas se coloreaban intensamente, la sensación de tenerte cerca mió, piel a piel, percibir cada latido. Me enfrasque en cada centímetro de tu piel pequeño terrorista, odioso bandido.

Y pensé, desee, llegar a pertenecerte, que me pertenecieras por completo.

Sensaciones contradictorias se arraigaron en mi cabeza, confundiendo mi mente, haciendo dudar a mi corazón. ¿Admitirte sería olvidarla? ¿Aceptarte sería no mirar más atrás? ¿Tenerte a mi lado significaría que algún día llegaría a perderte?

A ella la amé demasiado. Me lleno de tanto sin darme nada, fue mi primer amor y también mi primer rechazo.

Luego llego Risako, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan parecida a sensei que por un segundo llegue a creer que realmente era ella. Por un momento creí ser feliz, creí que todo estaría bien mas sin en cambio nuestra ruptura solo era cuestión de tiempo, porque ella no era lo que buscaba, no provocada ni si quiera un ápice de lo que contigo estoy sintiendo.

Sensei, Risako y ahora tú.

¿Será que siempre escojo a la persona equivocada? ¿Será que siempre elegiré mal? ¿Siempre saldré lastimado?.

No importa si esta vez así. Si es contigo creo que puedo hacerlo.

Puedo darte, darme, otra oportunidad. La tercera es la vencida, quizás, solo quizás, esta vez halla dado en el clavo.

Si, quizás. Porque al menos, no ahora, admitiré abiertamente que siento hacia a ti algo mas que apego, mas que cariño, creo que es amor, creo que yo también puedo llegar a quererte.

Quiero convencerme de que si te entrego mi corazón, si me abro hacia a ti no huirás despavorido, que estarás aquí, siempre, conmigo.

No me culpes, después de todo lo que ha pasado solo quiero estar seguro.

Leves murmullos se dejan escuchar, escapando traviesos de tus labios. Creo que es tiempo ya. Inspiro hondo una vez mas dejando que la nicotina fluya por mi organismo, cerrando mis ojos, volviendo a abrirlos solo para mirar como un autista parte de tu cuerpo desnudo. Después de todo al final nunca lo habías hecho con nadie, pequeño mentiroso, calador terrorista.

Te miro una vez antes de dejar el cigarrillo a medio terminar y me recuesto a tu lado, es muy raro sabes, es un tanto paradójico ser acompañado por alguien en el lecho.

Mi mano se mueve e inconscientemente se posa sobre tus castaños cabellos alborotándolos considerablemente, cerrando mis ojos con un solo pensamiento vagando en mi mente.

_Vamos Shinobu-chin, démonos una oportunidad.._

_Fin_


End file.
